White covered the Red
by HisWarrior
Summary: He didn't want to go home anymore! He didn't even want to be king! All he wanted was to right the wrong he had done! To get rid of the guilt that stained him!


**White covered the Red**

"Edmund, there's too many! Get the girls, and get them home!"

Peter's words were like a kick to the stomach. Edmund had fought in the battle, stayed in the battle, and now wanted to finish the battle. But Peter's words frightened him. Those words meant that Peter really did believe that the battle was lost.

"Your heard him! Let's go!" Mr. Beaver shouted as he dragged Edmund away. Edmund unwillingly followed.

Edmund ran up with the Mr. Beaver until they came up to the top of a cliff. He then took a moment to take a last look at his brother. Peter was fighting two of the Witch's monsters, but Edmund's attention was caught by a blue flash in the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze toward the one thing he never wanted to see again; the White Witch. A satyr and a talking leopard became stone statues in seconds, and the White Witch began walking towards Peter.

Edmund's fear quickly changed to anger. Anger at the White Witch, anger at her army, but mostly angry at himself. This was his fault! It was all his fault! Edmund quickly looked towards his brother and made a decision. Drawing his sword, he began to walk back to the battle.

"Peter said get out of here," he heard Mr. Beaver say.

"Peter's not king yet," Edmund shouted as he ran towards the Witch.

He didn't want to go home anymore! He didn't even want to be king! All he wanted was to right the wrong he had done! To get rid of the guilt that stained him!

"AAAHHHH!!" he screamed a battle cry as he jumped down from the cliff, swinging his sword down.

She turned around n time to save her wand. Eyes flashing, she pushed her wand towards him to turn him into another one of her stone statues, but he dodged out of the way just in time. Then it happened, he saw an opening, and threw his sword hard. It cut the wand clean in two!

Anger flashed in the Witch's eyes as she swung her sword at him. Her sword connected with his, and she flung it away. One second later, she too saw an opening, and pushed her broken wand through. It stabbed him in the stomach!

"EDMUND!!" he heard his brother shout.

Yes, Edmund had done it, but had paid a great price for it.

The next seconds felt like hours.

"_You deserve to die," _his mind told him_, "After all you have done you deserve this."_

"_Yes," _another part of him replied_, "But I don't want to die."_

"Edmund," he heard someone shout, and heard an arrow whiz over him. He felt hands lift his head up and take off his helmet. His eyes could barely make out the shape of his brother and sisters. Then he felt a drop of something being put in his mouth. He coughed, and then breathed freely. He was still alive!

His brother pulled him into a fierce hug, and their sisters put their arms around them. All was well. But Edmund still had a nagging feeling.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Edmund stood in front of the mirror, dressed in silvery blue robes for the coronation ceremony. A small frown creased his features.

"_I can't do this! I don't deserve it!"_

Why should he have the honor of being a king after all the things he had done? Why should he be given this when so many others could be given this, others more deserving?

He suddenly saw Aslan's reflection in the mirror, and turned around. Aslan smiled, and said;

"You are right. You don't deserve this. But it is a gift that I have given you. A gift I freely give. Now, I think it is time I told you something very important."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Edmund smiled as a silver crown was put on his head. Now he knew. He knew what Aslan had done for him. He had given his life for his freedom, not just from death, but from his guilt. The stain of guilt on his features changed from red to white. The pure white of Aslan's love covered the red stain of Edmund's sin. All was well, in body, and in heart.


End file.
